dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ahn Sung Ki
Perfil * Nombre: 안성기 / Ahn Sung Ki * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 175 cm. * Tipo de sangre: B * Familia: Esposa y dos hijos Películas * The Divine Fury (2019) * The Time of Humans (2018) * The Hunt (2016) * Love and... (2015) * The Last Knights (2014) * Tabloid Truth (2014) * The Divine Move (2014) * Revivre (2014) * Jury (2013) * Rough Play (2013) * Top Star (2013) * Pacemaker (2012) * Unbowed (2012) * The Tower (2012) * Sector 7 (2011) * The Fair Love (2009) * The Divine Weapon (2008) * May 18 (2007) * Hanbando(2006) * A Battle of Wits (2006) * Radio Star (2006) * Duelist (2005) * Arahan (2004) * Silmido (2003) * The Romantic President (2002) * Chi Hwa Seon (2001) * The Last Witness (2001) * Musa (2001) * Black Hole (2000) * Nowhere to Hide (1999) * Art Museum by the Zoo (1998) * Spring in My Hometown (1998) * Sleeping Man (1996) * Festival (1996) * The Eternal Empire (1995) * The Taebaek Mountains (1994) * To the Starry Island (1993) * Two Cops (1993) * White Badge (1992) * Who Saw the Dragon's Toenails (1991) * North Korean Partisan in South Korea (1990) * Chilsu and Mansu (1988) * Gagman (1988) * The Age of Success (1988) * Our Sweet Days of Youth (1987) * Lee Jang Ho's Baseball Team (1986) * Eoudong (1985) * Between the Knees (1984) * Deep Blue Night (1983) * Flower on the Equator (1983) * Lying Like Grasses (1983) * The Misty Village (1982) * Man of Iron (1982) * The Nest of Another People (1982) * Come Unto Down (1981) * Mandala (1981) * Children of Darkness (1981) * A Fine, Windy Day (1980) * The Night Fair (1979) * Rainy Days (1979) * The Third Mission (1978) * Soldiers and Girls (1977) * A White Crow (1967) * Story of Yalke (1965) * Son and Mother (1962) * Pig's Dream (1961) * Take it Easy, Mother (1961) * The Housemaid (1960) * Defiance of a Teenager (1959) * Twilight Train (1957) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.303 Premios Curiosidades * 'Educación:'Universidad Hankuk de Estudios Extranjeros (Especialización en vietnamita) ** Kyungdong High School * 'Debut:'1957 * Ahn Sung Ki debutó como un actor infantil. A partir de la década de 1980, apareció en cerca de 100 películas, lo que lo convirtió en uno de los más respetados actores internacionales de Corea. Ganando numerosos premios como Mejor Actor en festivales de cine nacionales y a nivel Asia-Pacífico. * La UNICEF lo nombró como su embajador, y su imagen se ve a menudo en los anuncios de los aviones que viajan a Corea. * Actuó dos veces como el Presidente de Corea del Sur en las películas The Romantic President y Hanbando. * El 23 de junio de 2012, Ahn, junto con Lee Byung Hun, se convirtieron en los primeros actores coreanos en dejar sus huellas, de manos y pies, en la explanada del Teatro Chino de Grauman en Hollywood. Enlaces * Korean Movie Database * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema * Asian Wiki Galería Ask.jpg Ahn Sung Ki2.jpg Ahn Sung Ki3.jpg Ahn Sung Ki4.jpg Ahn Sung Ki5.jpg Categoría:KActor